el diario del futuro postapocaliptico de ooo
by DeathQuenn
Summary: Glob el dios de OOO esta apunto de morir y con el todo el mundo,pero para evitar esto,eligira a su sucesor mediante,un divertido juego sobrevivencia donde,deberan eliminar a los otros usuarios de diarios,


Bueno quiero presentarme soy mariana the princesa vudú, este mi primer fanfics ,me gusta mucho hora de aventura, se me ocurrió la idea de combinar con la serie de mirai nikki para los que no estén familiarizados con esta serie, se trata así en general de los usuario del diario del futuro que pueden predecir el futuro y ese tipos de cosas,

A la vez es te tratara del romance de Finn con la dulce princesa, espero que les guste espero comentarios para mejorar la historia, espero que los demás usuario del diario sean de su gusto sin mas que decir empezaremos con la historia con la siguiente frase

**_´´´´´´El amor es la razón por la que se mata pero también por la que se protege`´´´´´´_**

**Capitulo 1**

**El diario del futuro post-apocalíptico de OOO**

En un lugar secreto de la tierra en el continente de ooo se hallaba el gobernante supremo ,pero como este ya se encontraba en el final de su vida, que su reinado .había empezado después de la gran era de los humanos, necesitaba un sucesor de manera rápida así que se encomendó al onceavo para que eligiese a los 10 usuarios de diarios, Glob ya había elegido a sus dos contendientes para estos juegos de sobrevivencia

Glob-con mi ayuda escogeremos a los usuarios al azar y el que resulte ganador sea convertirá en un dios y el gobernante de ooo

Onceavo-como usted ordene mi lord-le asegure que yo seré quien gane esto

Glob-no abras la boca tan fácilmente, yo tengo puesto mi confianza quienes yo escogí tienen la oportunidad de ganar y hacerte pedazos

Onceavo-vaya sorpresa usted ya eligió a dos usuarios, solo espero que en verdad tengas razón y sean dignos competidores míos

Glob ya veras que si cuando ya tenga los usuarios restantes te llamare a ti los demás para explicarle bien las reglas del juego, y daremos inicio a los juegos sobrevivencia

En un reino llamado las verdes praderas, se encontraba una casa del árbol en donde Vivian un joven y su perro con su amigo Beemo, este chico se llamaba Finn ya había crecido tenia 18 años, como todo joven este pasaba todo el tiempo después de las aventuras escribiéndolas en su diario de celular cuando de pronto empezó a recibir extraños mensajes

Celular-el día de te encontraras con una vieja amiga llamada marceline que llegara a las 19:00,

Finn-que extraño marcí se fue desde hace años a un viaje, y no he escuchado de ella no creo que sea posible que ella venga. –el chico vio su reloj de su celular y efectivamente solo eran las 7:00 pm cuando escucho el timbre de su casa

Jake- yo abro mijo –la sorpresa del perro cuando vio a la vampiresa-como estas marcí, ya tenia tiempo que no visitabas, pasa quieres que te sirva un te

Marcí-claro Jake si te contara en donde estado-alegre de ver al perro-por cierto donde esta Fin

Finn a escuchar que marceline había llegado a la hora que el mensaje se le hizo extraño, como un simple celular le podía predicho la llegado de su amiga.

Marceline –como te encuentras Finn veo que has crecido bastante, desde que te vi-la chica bastante alegre –ya me acorde han pasado 4 años

Finn –si y hace cuatro años desde que te fuiste con tu banda de gira mundial. por todo los continentes y reino-dijo con algo de nostalgia

Marceline es algo nostálgico yo sigo como siempre pero tu te vez diferente, has crecido, mucho te ves guapo-lo cual causo que Finn se sonrojara

Finn –bueno tenemos toda la noche para que charlemos y me cuentes de tus grandes aventuras-todavía seguía pensando en aquel extraño mensaje que había recibido

Marceline-claro te contare todo te asustaras y sorprenderás

Así continuaron toda la noche platicando de cómo había peleados con monstros parecido a dinosaurios mutado, que había viajado hasta el gran cráter que veía en los mapas holográficos ,al escuchar a su amiga sobre todas aventuras y los percances que tuvieron los conciertos que dieron se alegro, pero el no se dio cuenta que alguien los observa

Así hasta que llego la hora de se, al día siguiente recibieron en una llamada de auxilio ,

Ayúdenme –dijo extraña voz con mucha angustia-deprisa- ya no puedo mas

Finn y Jake corrieron a su auxilio al percatarse que era una chica de cara rosada y su cabello de chicle estaba en un abismo apenas sujetada de una rama que estaba apunto de quebrarse, en ese preciso instante la rama se quebró y Finn apenas pudo salvarla,

Gracias por su ayuda héroes-contesto la chica –es que me haya en la cascada para buscar un poco de agua, para beber y cuando sentí alguien que me empujo y rodé rio abajo antes de caer penas pude sostenerme de ella mil gracias

Jake-no se preocupe bella damita

Finn- siempre estaremos dispuestos ayudar a los demás-pero sintió que su cara le resultaba familiar aunque, fuera primera vez que la veía, para ambos esto era como amor a primera vista-ya encuentra mejor

La chica contesto que si, ella se encontraba encantada con su salvador había enamorado de el-pido disculpa por no presentarme me llamo bonnybel, pero díganme bonny – y debo preguntar el nombre de mis salvadores

Jake-soy su servilleta Jake y mi hermano se llama fin es un halago conocerla. Pero siento algo familiar a que reino pertenece

Finn- no seas descortés-pero también sentía mucha curiosidad

Bonnie-no te preocupes Finn vivo en dulce reino-, pero la chica recordó inmediatamente que había algo,-bueno chicos me despido bye antes tengan con cuidado anda al asecho un asesino, tengan cuidado en especial tu finn,no quiero que le pase nada a mi salvador

Así se fue alejando la chica, dejando algo confundido finn,pero Jake como siempre a ver su cara sonrojada

Jake- hay si jovenado, gracias por su ayuda me encantaría salir con usted para compensarlo- Finn se puso rojo como tomate –jejeje se que te gusta mijo

Finn-pero que dices si apenas la conozco, pero no puedo dejar de admitirlo, que se había enamorado de ella era amor a primera vista-deja eso jake que quiso decir que hay un asesino cerca.

Jake-pero de todos hay que estar al cuidado-le preocupaba, así que se mantuvo alerta por cualquier circunstancias-bueno carnalito vámonos.

Finn-por glob tengo tanta hambre-su estómago rugia, en ese momento su celular empezó vibrar, decía punto muerto será decapitado, entonces finn tenía mucho, que significaba a que extraño mensaje, era posible que una broma de marceline,pero reviso el numero pero no le pertenecía a nadie

Jake-sucede algo hermanito-al darse cuenta que finn está desconcertado-dime que tienes

Finn no es nada jake-es que de pronto empecé a sentir-mucha, hambre

Jake-que bien hermanito yo también tengo mucho hay que clavarle el diente aun de eso emparedados

Entonces en la sombras del bosque asechaba en las sombras un gran peligro, el asesino estaba el asecho, sabiendo que debía eliminar a nuestro joven anti héroe

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto de los fanfic, en el próximo diario finn tendrá su primer gran batalla con otro usuario del diario del futuro post apocalíptico y serán presentadas la reglas del juego y el comienzo del la relación de finn con bonnybel, que extraño misterio esconderá esta chica. Bueno espero que dejen comentario

siento lo de la publiacion anterior,pero mi maquina tuvo algunos problemas,gracias por su comprension


End file.
